realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Maerone
Maerone Dagerhaart is a wanted serial killer from the land of Labrynna. She also masters the arts of singing, dancing and seducing men. She is beautiful and intelligent, but thinks mainly of herself and her own welfare. As soon as she smells mystery in the air, she'll likely stick one of her well hidden daggers into someone's back. She is very flirtatious and uses her good looks to get her will through when dealing with men. She does however know when to step back and does not push people too much. She is the kind of person who hides behind the stronger, but will stab the enemy in the back when they least expect it. She can be a loyal person as long as she is sure of her own welfare. Background Maerone was born as one of the poorest of the poorest in Labrynna. Her father left her mother before birth, but her mother took care of her as long as she lived. She was never given any last name, not even her mother had even had any. When Maerone was seven, her mother starved to death, and the girl was alone. The little child went to a tavern to beg for a job as a servant or a waitress. The innkeeper, however, saw hidden talents in her and wanted her to sing and dance. And certainly, there were few who could sing like her. She was taught how to dance and how to improve her singing. It didn't take long until the girl was one of the tavern's highlights. When Maerone reached the age of eighteen, a young lord visited the pub. His name was Gawyn Daggerhaart, and he fell in love with the young woman at first glance. He didn't give it any second thought when he asked her to marry him. She said yes. And so, the young woman who was born a beggar was all of a sudden married to a rich lord, and she was given the last name Daggerhaart; Maerone Daggerhaart. She was as happy as any woman could be – she had a wonderful house, a handsome man and many friends. She was taught noble manners and quickly got the hang of fashion. She was loved by most. But not all. Her place by her husband Gawyn had been a wanted place by many noblewomen, and they grew envious. After all, they had lost to a mere beggar. Besides, she didn't deserve such a life in glamour when she was not born into it. So they brainwashed the poor woman. They whispered lies, threats and false promises in her ear. The young woman was still formable, and too naïve. One night, she unwillingly stuck a dagger into the heart of her husband. When the servants found her, she was weeping. Everybody immediately assumed it had been done by an assassin. It never struck anyone that perhaps Maerone was the one responsible. It didn't take long for Maerone to puzzle it all together. She wanted to claim revenge on the others for they had made her do, but there was nothing she could do without giving herself out. And so, she began visiting the others at night, assassinating them all and leaving a dagger in the heart of every victim. People called it the "Daggerhaart serial killer" because Lord Daggerhaart was the first victim. Also, the signature of a dagger in the heart was some proof that this was made by the very same killer. Of course, the noblewomen who had brainwashed her knew what was going on, but were as unable to tell anyone as she herself was. Despite the guards they set up, she always snuck past them. Maerone found herself enjoying it all. She no longer wept over the dead, but laughed as she stuck the knife into the heart of the women. And finally, there was only one woman left. This lady panicked and told everyone what was really going on. Suddenly Maerone was a wanted woman. She somehow managed to escape with a ship to Hyrule. Arriving, she travelled directly to the Northern Palace. There, she met Kaika the Sharp, a Deku and began travelling with him. Special Skills Quotes "Then you and I are very much alike, Kaika the Sharp. I, too can be pretty dangerous, myself. You best hope I don't stick a dagger through your heart." "Do you... have anything fun coming up, Deku?" See also Theme thumb|170px|left Category:Characters